Sonic Fantasy I:  Rise Of the Doppelgangers
by tAll3Shyguy Skull Land
Summary: This is a changed version of Sonic Fantasy I:  Rise of The Doppelgangers.  I will be using Sonic and Crash Bandicoot characters plus ValorWolfX's Sonic and Crash characters.  I will also be using SigmathePlutonianFox on DA's Sonic Characters   AttackRage92 On DA's Remaining Odd Ones and their Friends.  Sonamy Shadikal Knouge Taiream Silvaze CocoXOC Stonia MarineOC OCxOC
1. Doppelgangers Appear

Well I am finally going to remake Sonic Fantasy I: Rise of the Doppelgangers. This time, I am going to include ValorWolfX on DA's and SigmathePlutonianFox on DA's characters. This is where I also will be creating the first fiction that defeats Satonic that isn't inside the Banger Universe. The first character we immediately see is a Hedgehog Doppelganger 1. Sonic immediately battles it and... Well you need to read to find out.

Sonic Characters © Sega. Hedgehog Doppelganger 1 © tAll3Shyguy.

Background song is Not I by Demon Hunter.

* * *

>Sonic Fantasy I: Rise of the Doppelgangers<p>Chapter 1: Doppelgangers Appear<p>

Currently Eggman is threatening the world called Mobius. All is peaceful outside Eggman's Base and Dr. Eggman is secured in his base. The area around Dr. Eggman's Base is being attacked by Sonic because Eggman attacked Green Hill Zone. Sonic has gotten past many of his robots. Then all of a sudden, Eggman Appears. Tails sees Eggman grab Sonic with his chaos Emerald powered Machine. Powered by the Dark Side of the Yellow Chaos Emerald, He quickly catches up to Sonic. Sonic of course through had a few rings secured with him. Sonic attacks Dr. Eggman with his Homing Attack.

Sonic says "Wow Eggman, You are getting pretty good at copying my speed with the yellow chaos emerald."

Eggman says "That's because this machines taps into the chaos energy from the closest person. You are pretty much giving me energy by being near me."

Sonic says "Huh, Well this is where I defeat you."

Eggman prepares for the worst. What he doesn't expect through is Sonic Running up his robot's arm going into the robot and grabbing the chaos emerald. Then Sonic speeds out of it.

Eggman says "Argh with the chaos emerald gone, the machine will blow."

His Machine does in fact blow up. The shards hit an altar that Eggman was near and crack the top of the altar.

Sonic says "Woo-hoo. I won."

Suddenly darkness seeps out of the altar.

Sonic says "What the heck..."

The darkness forms a hedgehog looking being with two Rabbits next to it.

Hedgehog Doppelganger 1 says "Wow We are finally free to cause havoc to Mobius once again."

Sonic says "Not on my watch. Are you one of Eggman's..."

Suddenly Hedgehog Doppelganger 1 sends Eggman flying out of the area by upper cutting him with his trident.

Hedgehog Doppelganger 1 says "You inferior villain, you shall be out of our way to control this base as our own."

Sonic says "Well that answers my first question. Who are you?"

Hedgehog Doppelganger 1 says "We are the Doppelgangers. So far, only I have managed to make it out but soon using this metal from the robots I will crack the rest of these altars to free my other comrades. I also have more Hedgehog Doppelganger 1s to free. That is what I am."

Sonic says "You won't set any more Doppelgangers free on my watch."

Hedgehog Doppelganger 1 chuckles and attacks Sonic with his trident. Sonic using his arms to parry but it still knocks out 5 rings.

Sonic says "I better pick up a weapon to parry that trident."

Suddenly Tails flies down in the tornado and throws Sonic a Sword. Sonic catches the sword by the Hilt. Sonic then attacks the Hedgehog Doppelganger 1 with his new Sword. The Attack hits but causes little damage. Sonic is already heavily damaged thanks to battling Eggman. Then The Hedgehog Doppelganger 1 thrust kicks Sonic and sends him flying all the way to Amy's Front yard. Tails retreats as well.

Sonic says "Argh, I hurt real bad. Who can help me now through?"

Amy sees Sonic and immediately runs out of her house and straight to him. She picks him up and takes him inside her house.

Sonic says "Amy..."

Then Sonic falls asleep.

TBC...


	2. Green Hill Zone Act 1 and 2

Alright so, I already am starting the next chapter of Sonic Fantasy I: Rise of the Doppelgangers. That first chapter was only the beginning of the attacks. The Sonic Doppelganger 1 is going to be a boss that is later turned into a normal enemy. Right now the doppelgangers use Green Hedgehog Doppelgangers and Blue Fox Doppelgangers as their minions. The party is going to be changing this chapter to include Amy and, when we get to act 2, Tails. Sonic decides to let Amy come along because she, for some reason, can use magic.

Sonic Characters © Sega. Green Hedgehog Doppelgangers and Blue Fox Doppelgangers © tAll3Shyguy.

Background song is Green Hill Zone Modern Remix from Sonic Generations.

* * *

>Sonic Fantasy I: Rise of the Doppelgangers<p>Chapter 2: Green Hill Zone Act 1 And 2<p>

Sonic awakens on Amy's bed. He finds Amy respecting his space by sleeping on the floor.

Sonic says "Argh, I lose to a doppelganger. It was made of Pure Darkness. Why did he have to send me to Amy's front yard? Did he want a challenge or me to see the end of something?"

Amy hears his voice and gets up. She says "I heard that about the Doppelgangers. I won't let you battle something you can't beat on your own."

Sonic says "Amy, I am the only one who can stop these guys from conquering our world. They will probably go after the Chaos Emeralds so I need to stop them."

Amy growls and then yells "Well then, I am coming along."

Sonic says "What? Amy, I can't let you get hurt because of me. You are going to follow me. I know it but I won't let you fight at my side. Get some other allies to help you."

Amy says "Sonic, I care about you and don't want you to get hurt because you are in over your head. I don't care what you say and I am..."

Sonic suddenly puts his arms around Amy and says "Amy, I care about you too. To tell the truth, I... I..."

Amy says "You what?"

Sonic yells "I love you, Amy."

Amy gasps and then he realizes what he just said. Sonic doesn't back off of this because of one reason. He then smacks her forehead and puts his fist into a ball.

Amy says "Well that's all the more reason for me to come to make sure you're safe. I love you as well."

Sonic says "Well as long as you stay by me, I let you come. Just don't leave my side."

Amy says "Of course but we battle together."

Sonic says "Alright then."

Sonic and Amy exit Amy's House and start to head through green hill zone. They run into a battle. 2 Green Hedgehog Doppelgangers appear.

Green Hedgehog Doppelgangers say "Time to die, Sonic."

Sonic says "Not on your lifetime."

Sonic spin dashes the first one. Amy hits the second one with her hammer. The two Green Hedgehog Doppelgangers fall in defeat.

Sonic says "Alright!"

Amy says "Cool. Wait, I feel some kind of energy entering me."

Sonic says "We better go check that out at Tails' Workshop. Tails must have flown the Tornado back there after I was knocked into your front yard."

Amy says "Alright then."

Sonic and Amy head through the Green Hill Zone Act 1, killing all Green Hedgehog Doppelgangers that attack them. With each defeat of the Doppelgangers, more of that energy that entered Amy the first battle enters Amy. When they finally make it to Tails' workshop is when they finish Act 1. The points are counted and they get a S rank.

Sonic says "Alright."

Amy says "We did it."

Sonic and Amy enter Tails' workshop. Sonic calls out to Tails and Tails comes out and sees Sonic all healed up.

Tails says "Did Amy heal you up? Because that Doppelganger hurt you real bad."

Sonic says "Yeah and I have now told Amy I love her."

Tails says "Well what did you come here for?"

Amy whispers to Sonic "Maybe Tails should come too."

Sonic replies back to Amy says "Probably a good idea. We could use his engineering powers."

Sonic says "Well our first problem is some kind of energy enters Amy every time we win a battle at all. I know it seems crazy but this energy I think is coming from the creatures."

Tails says "That seems perfectly reasonable in our world. So let us analyze Amy real quick to find out." He pushes a button and out of the bottom of the ground pops an bodily scanner. "Meet the The Energy Locator. This will see what energy is inside Amy and analyze it for us. Amy, just step right in."

Sonic says "Just to make sure, we won't see through her clothes or anything like that after it, will we?"

Tails says "Don't worry. Rouge was happy to test that out for me and it doesn't."

Amy replies back to Sonic "Good thing too."

Tails says "What do you guys keep whispering about?"

Sonic and Amy say "Nothing..."

Amy climbs into the energy locator and it finds and analyzes the energy to be...

Tails says "Mana, Like what Magic users in the past use."

Sonic says "You mean Amy is a magic user?"

Amy says "That's Awesome."

Sonic says "Yeah and Sweet too."

Tails says "Bad pun, Sonic. Anyway what's Problem number 2?"

Sonic says "We want you to help us battle the doppelgangers. That's it."

Tails says "Why I'll be honored to do that."

The group entered the second act of Green Hill Zone. There they started to run through. Suddenly they attacked by a group of Enemies.

"Time to die," Green Hedgehog Doppelganger 1 and 2 say "Hedgehogs!"

"Your smarts aren't worth fighting for this area," Blue Fox Doppelganger 1 says "Fox!"

The group defeats the Doppelgangers and runs into similar groups of enemies until they make it to the end of the Act. They score an A rank.

Tails says "Alright, we are through Act 2."

Sonic says "Alright, An A Rank."

Amy says "Let's go fight the boss."

Sonic says "Good idea."

TBC...


	3. Green Hill Zone Boss

Alright so how it's time for the next part of Sonic Fantasy I: Rise of the Doppelgangers. This part includes a boss doppelganger. this boss is a Sonic Doppelganger 1. he leads the assault on green hill zone and now fights Sonic, Amy, and Tails. So let's get this boss fight over with.

Sonic Characters © Sega. Sonic Doppelganger 1 and other doppelgangers © tAll3Shyguy on DA.

Background song is the First Level boss music from Sonic Advance 3. Now on with the story.

* * *

>Sonic Fantasy I: Rise of the Doppelgangers<p>Chapter 3: Green Hill Zone Boss<p>

Sonic, Amy, and Tails approach the end of Green Hill Zone. They come up onto the top of their current area to see a Doppelganger base.

Sonic says "Alright we made it to the doppelganger base in this zone."

Tails says "Let's find the leader of the base and deal with him."

Blue Fox Doppelganger says "Intruder Alert! Attack the intruders!"

A Battle begins and the first fight is a total of two Blue Fox Doppelgangers and one green hedgehog doppelganger.

Blue Fox Doppelgangers says "Your smarts are wasted on the side of justice, Fox."

"Time to die, Hedgehogs!" The Green Hedgehog Doppelganger says.

Sonic starts the battle by spin-dashing the Green Hedgehog Doppelganger which does kill it. Amy attacks a Blue Fox Doppelganger with her hammer and kills it. Tails sends a buster shot out of his arm cannon at The Other Blue Fox Doppelganger.

Sonic while rushing through the base says "alright we win that battle."

Tails while following Sonic says "here comes another."

In this battle, There is 2 Green hedgehog Doppelgangers and 2 Blue Fox Doppelgangers.

First Green Hedgehog Doppelganger says "Time to die, Sonic."

Second Green Hedgehog Doppelganger says "Time to die, Amy Rose."

Blue Fox Doppelgangers says "You are such a waste of meat, Tails the Fox."

Sonic attacks the First Green Hedgehog doppelganger with his sword. Amy Attacks the Second Green Hedgehog Doppelganger with her hammer. Tails throws a bomb to blow up the Blue Fox Doppelgangers.

Sonic while continuing to rush through the base says "Alright victory."

Suddenly a blast of dark energy appears and they are attacked.

Amy says "Who are you?"

The leader of the attack says "I am Sonic Doppelganger 1, leader of this attack. If you want to stop us, you are going to have fight me and my group of doppelgangers."

Sonic says "Well then bring it on."

The Battle begins and the first two are Green hedgehog Doppelgangers, then It's Sonic Doppelganger, and the final two are Blue Fox Doppelgangers.

Green Hedgehog Doppelgangers says "Prepare to see your end, Hedgehogs."

Blue Fox Doppelgangers says "Let's get this battle over with. We will win."

Sonic Doppelganger 1 says "You will not beat me."

Sonic attacks with Sonic wind on the Green Hedgehog Doppelgangers, which kills them. Then Sonic Doppelganger 1 turn comes up.

Sonic Doppelganger 1 says "Time to slash!" He attacks Sonic with his sword.

Amy attacks Sonic Doppelganger 1 with a fireball. Sonic doppelganger 1 gets hit but doesn't die. Tails hits the Two Blue Fox Doppelgangers with A bomb, which blows both of them up.

Sonic Doppelganger 1 says "You're pretty powerful." He Summons his Gatling Grenade Launcher and says "But not powerful enough."

Sonic attacks Sonic Doppelganger 1 with Sonic Wind. Sonic doppelganger 1 gets hit but doesn't die.

Sonic Doppelganger 1 says "Die!" He then sends a barrage of Grenades at the group.

Sonic dodges the grenades. Amy and Tails get hit through. Amy sends a fireball at Sonic Doppelganger 1. Sonic Doppelganger 1 gets hit and dies to this attack.

Sonic says "Alright that boss is cleared."

Amy says "It was harder than the other doppelgangers."

Tails says "Yeah, it was."

Sonic walks over to Sonic Doppelganger 1 and picks him up. Sonic then says "Tell your boss when you get to him that we will not let you take over Mobius."

Sonic Doppelganger 1 says "My boss heard that message through your words when you said it to me. I am now dead." He then explodes into a mass of darkness. Some of this darkness changes into energy that enters Amy's Body to give her mana. The other parts of it go out of the area."

Sonic says "Yeah we cleared this Zone."

TBC...


	4. Westopolis

Alright so the Doppelgangers have appeared on Mobius and now Shadow has been deployed into Westopolis and, at that area, he has Eggbots invading the city. After a while, he runs into a blockade of Eggbots which is why he needs Sonic, Amy, and Tails.

Sonic characters © Sega.

Background Song is Westopolis theme From Shadow the Hedgehog VG.

* * *

>Sonic Fantasy I: Rise of the Doppelgangers<p>Chapter 4: Westopolis<p>

Shadow the Hedgehog enters Westopolis. He then answers his GUN Communicator.

GUN commander says on the other end of the Communicator "This is the commander. Eggman is attacking Westopolis while we rebuild Central City. His attack has encouraged us to bring in some of our Soldiers but not many. Rouge is already watching over Central City so the President has asked me to send you to stop Eggman's attack on Westopolis. Your orders are to get rid of all of Eggman's robots especially the commanding Robot. Over and Out."

Shadow the Hedgehog says "Understood. Beginning Mission."

Shadow starts destroying the Eggbots in the city of Westopolis. At the east side of Westopolis, Shadow finds a Checkpoint teleport station. The Central city reconstruction has many GUN Soldiers protecting the workers and Rouge watching over it all. Central City is even having the President's House rebuilt inside the city. Dr. Eggman plans on conquering Westopolis while the reconstruction is in process. That is until GUN soldiers were sent to destroy the Badniks attacking the city. Now he also has Shadow to deal with. Shadow makes it to the center of the city. At that point, he finds a Checkpoint teleport station. He steps on it to make sure he can go back to this area.

Eggman on the Eggman Monitor says "Shadow what the heck are you doing here? I was just conquering a city for the Eggman Empire is all. I need a good starting point."

Shadow says "You will not conquer Westopolis for the Eggman Empire."

Eggman on the Eggman Monitor says "Well then you are just as much a threat as these GUN Soldiers."

Eggman orders his flying robots to attack Shadow. Shadow uses Chaos spear to knock them out of the sky. Shadow then start venturing to the west side of the city. At the west side, he finds another Checkpoint teleport station but no level end ring.

Eggman on the Eggman Monitor says "Oh you thought You would find the Goal ring on this side of the city. No way! I have that blocked off."

Shadow uses the Checkpoint teleport station to teleport to the center of the city again and he heads north. At that area, he battles through many more Badniks and Eggbots to get the very north of the city. Then at that point, he finds another Checkpoint teleport station.

Eggman on the Eggman Monitor says "You still didn't find my blockade."

Shadow says "My mission was to get rid of all of your robots and your commanding robot. So this is just me completing my mission."

Eggman on the Eggman Monitor says "Damn, you're good."

Shadow uses the Checkpoint teleport station to teleport back to the center of the city and he then heads south. At the southern end of the city, he battles through the Badniks and Eggbots. After he gets through half way to the southern part of the city, he finds a blockade and a Checkpoint teleport station. He stands on the Checkpoint teleport station. He looks and sees that there are way too many Eggbots and Badniks for him to get through alone. Then he hears a voice.

Sonic says "Hey there, Shadow."

Shadow says "You three got perfect timing. I need to get through this blockade of Eggbots and Badniks. I need to get to the goal ring at the other side of these guys. After the goal ring, I need to stop the boss robot that stands there."

Sonic says "No problem, Shadow. We'll help you out if you join us in our quest to stop the doppelgangers."

GUN commander says through Shadow's Communicator "Help Sonic out in his quest, Shadow, after he helps you with your mission. We can handle it after that."

Shadow says "Understood. Well you got me on your team."

Shadow, Sonic, Tails and Amy approach and destroy the Eggbots and Badniks guarding the Goal ring. This gets rid of the rest of the Eggman's Minor Robots. Now on to the Goal Ring. They go to it and end this level.

TBC...


End file.
